


新年

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 明光院盖茨讨厌二零一九年。
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	新年

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间线是16集（泥坑打滚）后17集（庄吾梦见未来骑士）前，有关大家一起看红白歌会跨年的一点妄想  
> ※超级我流，有私设和ooc，希望后期剧情打我不要太疼  
> ※爬墙头的第二天，我居然就摸起鱼来了，给我自己鼓掌  
> ※我为什么现在才写跨年梗？因为我这两天才看到这啊（理直气壮）

他讨厌这个时代。

明光院盖茨出生时逢魔时王已经把大半个世界搅得七零八落，曾经的摩天广厦和地标建筑早就被巨大的机械人形折成两截三截，幸存者——那些最不幸也最幸运的人如同渺小低贱的蛆虫蝼蚁在低矮的断壁残垣间蠕动，苟且地奢求着名为“生”的一口氧气。

废土之中没有所谓童年，自盖茨还懵懂时记忆里便都是抹匀散开的黑黑红红，他所能做的只有挣扎着从一个弱者羽化成一个战士，留下血淋淋一身蝉蜕的伤口。在那之后他就在重复着守护与失去这一毫无意义的过程，终于山穷水尽，飞跃时空而去的刺客身旁早已空无一人。

……二零一九年啊。

在他的时代那个逢魔时王可谓是兢兢业业全年无休，节日与新年不过是一个时间记录节点，撕下一页日历要面对的不过是另一场生存战——即使是现在，异类骑士也不会给他留出充足的新年假期。

一个优秀的战士才不该看什么跨年歌会呢——虽然他这么反驳过了，魔王的叔公却异常倔强地把他拉来楼下安置在沙发上，说是年轻人偶尔就该这样熬熬夜疯一回。

盖茨伸出手按了按眉心，这个时代太过安逸，安逸得要让他失去警戒心了。在这里他才想起自己除了抗争者外还有一个身份叫少年，若生在几十年前本该为大学升学考或邻桌女孩的一颦一笑忧心，本该从没想过生存、死亡或夺走某人的性命这种宏大的议题。

所以他讨厌这个时代。

他斜撇一眼坐在沙发另一头的常磐庄吾，这个时空的原住民正出神地盯着电视屏幕，双手抱住小腿把自己缩成一团。

真是个毫无防备的家伙。现在想要杀掉他简直易如反掌。

这个念头轻飘飘地划过，又像沸腾水面上的空气泡啪一声破掉。几个月后就是逢魔之日——意外的是，盖茨发现自己并没有想象中那么珍惜时间。

大概因为今天是新年吧。这个过于平和的时代和那个过于安分的时王都让他注意起节日这种无聊的事了。

盖茨在心中把错误归咎于二零一九年，还不忘带上一旁毫无知觉的未来魔王。

常磐庄吾此刻还是个和他年龄相仿的少年，一门心思都扑在了歌会上，遇到熟悉的旋律就南腔北调地小声跟唱，又被月读恶狠狠地打断，不得不悻悻然保持安静。沃兹（“为什么这家伙也在这里？”）毕恭毕敬地垂手立在庄吾身后，时常唠唠叨叨地重复着沉迷声色可不好我的魔王，又被少年一句有什么关系嘛这可是新年给顶了回去。

好吵啊。

盖茨努力把注意力集中在电视荧幕上。过去缺少娱乐的人生培养不出什么音乐鉴赏审美，优美的乐曲在他耳朵里和时空驱动器发出的声音也没有多少分别。

所以他的意识仍然涣散到一旁的魔王身上。

他真的是那个逢魔时王吗？冷漠，苍白，劫掠如火，只为毁灭而破坏，只为鲜血而杀戮。

盖茨过去无数次地给予自己肯定的答复，又被面前的少年一次又一次地否定。名为常磐庄吾的少年魔王残忍地撕碎他的坚定与信念，在不留情面这一点上倒与他认识的逢魔时王如出一辙。

在他诞生的末世中，无论是朋友抑或亲人都无法轻信；如今他却轻而易举地把信任全数倒给毁灭他人生甚至于整个世界的罪魁祸首。

他对他说，相信我吧；他对他说，我会改变未来；他对他说，我不会允许你变成那样。

而那个罪魁祸首冲他微笑，向他应允，点头说好。

节目放送接近尾声，几个月前他本应该杀死的对象生龙活虎地从沙发上蹿起来鼓掌欢呼。月读打着哈欠爬上楼梯，沃兹的身形不知何时消散在屋角的黑暗里，房间里只剩下心不在焉的他与欢欣鼓舞迎接新年的魔王。

“盖茨，”明明在同一个房间，庄吾却特意伸长了手臂向他挥舞，“新年快乐！”

他不知道该怎么回答，冷哼了一声把视线移开。

事实上，这是明光院盖茨第一次收到新年祝福。来自毁灭了他的世界所有节日庆典的魔王。

而五十年前这个依旧纯粹的魔王没有被他的冷漠打击到分毫，蹦跳着跑去把电视关好。

“今年的歌会真精彩啊，我开始期待来年了。”

“来年？”

几个月后，逢魔之日。你亲手把世界拖进了火与血的位面，拥抱着整个星球坠入硫磺与业火的深渊。

盖茨没让这些话语跑出来，对面的庄吾也顺理成章地装作毫无察觉。

“盖茨，”未来的毁灭者眉眼弯弯，露出一口糯米似的整齐牙齿，“明年的歌会，一起看吧。”

太天真了。“逢魔之日”过后，无论选择了怎样的未来——

明光院盖茨看向窗外，夜幕深蓝碧空如洗，与他故乡不分昼夜蒙着尘嚣铁锈似的红褐天空截然不同。

那是比起他，更接近此刻常磐庄吾的色泽。

为了守护这样的天空，不染上一丝血色——

他的双手无论沾满谁的鲜血都无所谓。无论是明光院盖茨，还是常磐庄吾，抑或是逢魔时王。

他在心中对面前笑着的少年承诺。

来年也一起看歌会吧，他想。

“谁要和你这种家伙一起浪费时间啊？”

他回答道。

不知何处响起欢呼，新年到来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2019/1/15


End file.
